<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I knew at that moment by beelzebubble_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651956">I knew at that moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubble_tea/pseuds/beelzebubble_tea'>beelzebubble_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebubble_tea/pseuds/beelzebubble_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka's lovely lady friend arrives for their coffee date.</p><p>(Art of LabraBell's fanfic Hinata's Hero.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Umino Iruka/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>r/NarutoFanfiction Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I knew at that moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrabell/gifts">Labrabell</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>I'll never forget how she looked when she entered that café.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She'd swapped out her usual hospital slacks for a beautiful sapphire blue dress, which seemed to contrast perfectly with her honey-coloured eyes. Her light auburn hair, which had been removed from its messy bun, flowed down to just past her shoulder blades in simple, natural curls. And her smile… it was gorgeous. Her happiness was contagious; filling me to the brim with a warmth unlike anything I'd felt before.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When she hugged me lightly by way of greeting, it sent shocks through my body. I could feel myself going red, everything I'd planned to say flying right out of my brain.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I knew at that moment I had fallen completely in love with her.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was my first digital artwork of this sort in a long, long time, but I think it turned out... all right. Hope you like it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>